The present invention relates to knitting machines.
More particularly the invention relates to knitting machines for knitting tubular knitted wear such as socks.
In an existing knitting machine four yarn feed groups are provided around a knitting needle cylinder. Each feed group has a number (e.g. 3) yarn feeders and these are controlled by means of a timing chain which operates a feeder control drum, which in turn controls the yarn feeders to put them into or out of operation.
The existing machine further has a pattern drum with holes for removably receiving pins. By means of building up a pattern with pins on this drum, needle selector bars are operable which operate the knitting needles in the knitting cylinder.
For reasons set out in the description of the drawings, the pattern formation is restricted in the present machine.
It is an object of the invention to provide an additional control arrangement for the yarn feeders in order to achieve a greater variation in the patterns which can be produced.